Rocco Pelosi
Italo-americano |family = Vince (Zio) |affiliations = Famiglia Ancelotti (?-2008) Richards Majestic Productions (c. 2013) Gianni |vehicles = Fugitive rossa Caddy Frogger |businesses = Strozzinaggio (In precedenza) Cacciatore di talenti Promotore |voice = Greg Siff |bleeter= @RoccoPelosi }} Rocco Pelosi, detto Roccia, è un antagonista secondario di The Ballad of Gay Tony e un personaggio minore di GTA V. E' un uomo d'onore della Famiglia Ancelotti. Lavora con suo zio Vince, un rinforzo degli Ancelotti. Descrizione E' un lontano parente di Gracie Ancelotti e lavora con suo zio Vince. Si sa che conosce personalmente Giovanni Ancelotti, il don della famiglia, ma non si conoscono i rapporti con gli altri capi, Tony Black e Frankie Garone. Nonostante la giovane età è un uomo d'onore della Famiglia Ancelotti, anche se è riuscito ad ottenere questo grado solo grazie al legame di parentela che lo lega a Giovanni Ancelotti. Suo zio è invece un rinforzo, e ha molta meno influenza di Rocco. Gestisce un giro di strozzinaggio di alto livello e tra i suoi debitori figura Gay Tony Prince, al quale ha prestato 2 milioni di dollari. In realtà on si sa l'esatto grado di Rocco nella famiglia, in quanto in alcune occasioni viene indicato come "uomo d'onore", mentre in altre viene indicato come un semplice associato. Biografia The Ballad of Gay Tony Rocco disprezza Tony, ma lo frequenta solo per il debito che ha con lui; spesso lo chiama infatti "frocio". Incontra per la prima volta Luis Lopez durante la missione I luv LC, dimostrando subito di disprezzare anche lui, definendolo "taco" e "indio". Luis e Tony concordano nel fatto che vorrebbe essere più di quello che può essere in realtà. Anche Luis disprezza Rocco, affermando che i fatti avvenuti durante le missioni Chinese Takeout e Boulevard Baby erano in realtà delle trappole per uccidere lui e Tony. Rocco ha però molta fiducia in Tony, vedendolo come un ottimo contabile; è tuttavia convinto che il suo giudizio sia offuscato dalla "crisi di mezza età". A seguito di una concatenata serie di eventi, i diamanti con i quali Tony avrebbe dovuto pagare il suo debito vanno perduti e Giovanni Ancelotti decide di allearsi con Ray Bulgarin, uno dei tanti pretendenti dei diamanti, stabilendo che la colpa della perdita dei diamanti è di Tony e Luis e quindi indirettamente Rocco, che li ha fatti entrare in affari con gli Ancelotti. Rocco allora, per salvare la sua reputazione, propone a Luis di essere suo socio nella gestione delle discoteche di Tony. Luis decide però di uccidere Vince al suo posto ed è tentato di uccidere anche Rocco, ma viene fermato dallo stesso Tony. Luis e Tony riusciranno a sconfiggere Bulgarin e la sua banda. Non si vedrà mai più Rocco nel gioco, ma dalla sua segreteria telefonica si apprende che ha lasciato la città per "volare basso" per un pò. E' probabile che sia stato obbligato ad andarsene dallo stesso Giovanni Ancelotti. GTA V In GTA V si scopre che, dopo essere stato obbligato a lasciare Liberty City, si è trasferito a Los Santos, dove è diventato un'agente cinematografico. Non è più un membro della mafia, ma è rimasto comunque affiliato a questa. Uno degli attori assistiti da Rocco è Milton McIlroy, coprotagonista del flim Meltdown, ultima idea del produttore Solomon Richards. Rocco ha però chiesto di rinegoziare il contratto per ottenere anch'egli una quota, rifiutando di far recitare il suo attore. Richards invia però Michael De Santa per risolvere la siltuazione; Michael si introduce nel locale di Rocco e, dopo averlo picchiato, rapisce McIlroy e Anton Beaudelaire, il regista del film, per riportali agli studi. Qualche tempo dopo Rocco e Gianni, un suo uomo, fanno irruzione nello studio di Richards e iniziano a picchiarlo per intimidirlo, ma vengono interrotti da Michael, il quale, dopo un inseguimento in auto, li uccide entrambi. Vestiti In The Ballad of Gay Tony ha due vestiti: *Giacca di pelle nera con canottiera bianca e pantaloni grigi. *Polo rosa stile anni '70 con pantaloni neri, indossata solo durante Practice Swing. Apparizioni The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Practice Swing *Boulevard Baby *Frosting on the Cake *Ladie's Night (chiamata telefonica post-missione) *Ladies Half Price (chiamata telefonica post-missione) *Party's Over GTA V *Il signor Richards *La ballata di Rocco Curiosità *Il suo nome può essere un riferimento a "Rocco P", un marchio di stivali da donna. *Rocco, Miguel e Ryder sono gli unici antagonisti a non tentare direttamente di uccidere il protagonista. *In GTA V possiede una Cheval Fugitive rossa; non si sa che auto possieda in The Ballad of Gay Tony, ma durante la missione Practice Swing si sposta a bordo di un Caddy chiuso. *Fisicamente Rocco sembra essere ispirato a Tommy Johnson, personaggio del film Football Factory (prodotto da Rockstar). Rocco indossa una polo simile a quella di Tommy e gli assomiglia nche fisicamente. Tommy è stato interpretato da Danny Dyer, che ha anche doppiato il personaggio di Kent Paul in GTA: Vice City e in GTA: San Andreas. *Assomiglia anche ad Armando Torres. *Il modello di Rocco nel gioco è diverso da quello nel suo artwork, in quanto in questo ha i capelli a punta. *Tony afferma che non è ancora maggiorenne per lo Utah; il che significherebbe che ha meno di 18 anni. Rocco è un "uomo d'onore" ed è quindi un Soldato o un Capo della Famiglia Ancelotti. I membri della Mafia devono avere almeno 10 o 20 anni d'esperienza per diventare uomini d'onore. Tony stava quindi scherzando o esagerando. *La segreteria di Rocco ("Yo, sono Roccia. Lasciate un messaggio.") è tra le più brevi dei giochi di GTA IV insieme a quelle di Little Jacob, Phil Bell e Clay Simmons. Tuttavia, dopo il completamento della missione Departure Time, viene sostituita da una segreteria più lunga. *La missione di GTA V La ballata di Rocco (titolo originale "The Ballad of Rocco") è un chiaro riferimento allo spin-off di GTA IV The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Rocco, Ray Bulgarin e Ray Boccino sono gli unici antagonisti ad essere uccisi da un altro antagonista (Rocco, antagonista di Luis Lopez, viene ucciso da Michael De Santa, Bulgarin, antagonista di Niko Bellic, viene ucciso da Luis Lopez mentre Boccino, antagonista di Johnny Klebitz, viene ucciso da Niko Bellic). Galleria fotografica RoccoPelosi.jpg|Rocco in The Ballad of Gay Tony Rocco-GTAV.PNG|Rocco in GTA V Caddychiuso.jpg|Il Caddy chiuso usato da Rocco durante la missione Practice Swing de:Rocco Pelosi en:Rocco Pelosi es:Rocco Pelosi pl:Rocco Pelosi Categoria:Personaggi in GTA V